Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nahdar Vebb
Anmeldung nahdar wie melde ich mich im IRC Cannel an. gruß --Obi wan kenobi .2 10:17, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wie wäre es mal mit nicht einfach nur auf den grossen, bunten Link zu klicken, sondern sich die Seite auch mal durchzulesen? Pandora Diskussion 10:32, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) Eeth Koth :Danke, das steht auf StarWars.com.Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 12:21, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Aha, gut zu wissen. 15:16, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzersperrung usw Was bitte ist an "unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen" so schwer zu verstehen? Pandora Diskussion 23:36, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sowas ist für mich nicht mehr "Wir können ja noch mal reden", sondern Sperrung. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:21, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Nahdar Vebb, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn du Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 02:34, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja, Danke. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:21, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Edits Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft in nur 2 Monaten so viele Edits zu kriegen? 18:13, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Einfach fleißig sein. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:21, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Gnasp Hallo, Nahdar Vebb. Ich habe gesehen, dass du mein hochgeladenes Bild zum Artikel Gnasp mit dem Löschantrag versehen hast. Das ist ja auch in Ordnung wenn es wirklich schlecht ist. Da ist aber beim Hochladen was vollkommen schiefgelaufen. Deshalb ist auch keine Quelle angegeben. Und sonst ist alles nicht verständlich. Ich bin halt noch ein Neuling und mache Fehler. Gruß RC-1139 22:25, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Es wurde jetzt gelöscht. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 22:27, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, dann kann man nichts mehr machen. Kannst du mir vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben wie ich Bilder besser und mit höherer Qualität hochladen kann? Gruß RC-1139 22:33, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Jedipedia:Erste Schritte. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 22:37, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fortune Cookie Guten Appetit mit dem Keks. Wofür? Ich sehe in dir einen kompetenten User, der hier viel beiträgt, was gerade dafür, dass du noch nicht Ewigkeiten hier bist, beachtlich ist. Du bemühst dich auch um einen guten Dialog, weswegen du diesen Keks mehr als verdient hast. Solche User braucht ein gutes Wiki! LG --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 00:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Dankeschön Keks Ariv löschen warum soll ich mein archiv löschen? Ich hab zum Jahresanfang ein archiv gemacht wie viele anderen! --Commander Cody der 10 20:55, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das ist nicht wegen dem Jahresanfang, sondern wenn Diskussionen über 32kB groß sind. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 20:57, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::OK Danke--Commander Cody der 10 20:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Freundeliste Hi Nahdar. Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen?MdMmds Lord Anakin 09:38, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Natürlich, das darf jeder. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 12:37, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke :Danke für alles!!! 13:53, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Wie soll ich das Machen Also erstmal freue ich mich das du an der Wahl von Utapau teil genommen hast. Ich will deinen Verbesserungsvorschlag in die Tat umsetzten allerdings verstehe ich nicht genau wie ich das machen soll: Die Überschrichten zusammenfügen.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 18:35, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Einfach aus z.B. den ganzen Tieren die Abschnitte entfernen und als Fauna die beschreiben, als zusammenhängender Text. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 18:54, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Frage Mal ne Frage warum wurde der Artikel Schlacht von Rhen Var zur löschung beauftragt´. meine quelle liegt im amerikanischen star-wars Planets & Stories Enzyklopädie man muss dasmal im American Google nachschauen bei amazon.com da gibts oder gab es das buch da. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.215.201.5 (Diskussion) 19:47, 18. Jan. 2010) :Bitte keinen Beitrag in Archiven sondern auf den aktuellen Diskussionsseiten machen (steht sogar oben drüber!) und warum wird der unterste Teil bei dir so groß, nahdar? .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:04, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das war Lord Anakins Unterschrift, ich hab sie jetzt vereinfacht. Nahdar Vebb |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 20:16, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bitte !delban Lord_Anakin 18:51, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kopfleiste Wie bekommt man diese Kopfleiste auf der Benutzer seite hin, wo man Bilder etc einfügen kann? Mand'alor 13:40, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Meinst du Vorlage:Benutzer? Nahdar |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 15:29, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Schlacht von Kashyyyk Das wäre eine gute Idee. Ich neige dazu, alles immer etwas oberflächlich zu schreiben. Vielleicht können wir zusammen diesen Artikel noch einmal durchgehen. Mand'alor 22:01, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich mach mal ein UC rein, kannst dich ja mit reinschreiben. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 11:52, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Gute Arbeit Gute Arbeit! Schlacht von Devaron (Klonkriege) Hallo Nahdar, ich habe gesehen, dass du bei der Exzellent-Wahl des Artikels ein Kontra gegeben hast, ohne jedoch weiter auf die Dinge einzugehen, die dich stören. Vielleicht könntest du mir kurz sagen, was dich stört, damit ich den Artikel dahingehend noch verbessern kann? Wenn du den Artikel insgesamt nicht angemessen findest, aktzeptiere ich das natürlich auch. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:58, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) Letzter Satz des Artikels Hi Nahdar, wie gehts dir? Ich hätte mal einen Vorschlag. Ich glaube Sol war es, der gesagt hat, dass diese Sätze à la Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind... oder was mit ihnene nach xyz passiert ist, ist nicht bekannt... ziemlich überflüssig und nicht enzyklopädisch sind. Und ich denke jedenfalls, dass er recht damit hat. Und deswegen wolte ich dich fragen, ob ich oder auch du den letzten Satz mit der Order 66 bei Tera Sinube löschen kann/st. Oder was hälst du davon? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:02, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) PS: Du hast zwar den Löwenanteil gemacht, aber darf ich trotzdem auf meine User-Seite erwähnen, dass ich dem Artiekl Schlacht um Saleucami zu Lesenswert verholfen habe. Immerhin wollte ich ja noch mehr schreiben, aber das hast du ja alle sübernommen. zu recht wie ich finde, da du anscheinend richtig viel Ahnung über TCW hast. Selbst wenn du nein sagst, hat mir die Arbeit mit dir sehr gefallen. Und deswegen: :Mit Sinube, mach ich. Mit Schlacht von Saleucami, mach ruhig. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 10:12, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kekse Löschung von Bildern Wieso stellst du andauernd Löschanträge? Jeder Jedipedia-Benutzer darf 10 eigene Werke hochladen! Die Datei genügt auch allen anderen Ansprüchen der Richtlinien. | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 18:33, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wie bereits gesagt, das Bild ist größer als die imperiale Flotte. Hör auf, es hochzuladen! [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::"FanArt darf zwar hochgeladen werden, allerdings nur zur Verwendung auf Benutzerseiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:35, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Das Bild ist absolut zu groß. Und es ist überflüssig. Wie Ben schön bei der Löschung sagte Wir sind kein soziales Netzwerk .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 18:36, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Es ist nicht größer als 150 kB. Für die Auflösung gibt es keine Vorgaben. :::::Fazit: :::::Datei nach Vorgaben NICHT zu groß. :::::Als FanArt erlaubt. :::::Also spricht nichts gegen das Hochladen. Wenn euch das Bild missfällt, ist das eine andere Sache und rechtfertigt kein Löschen.| MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 18:42, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ist das Lesen der vorherigen Beiträge den so schwer? Wir sind kein soziales Netzwerk! [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:43, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ich dachte die Richtlinien sind verbindlich. | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 18:44, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Sind sie auch, und wie ich geschrieben haben, sind laut Richtlinen FanArts nur dafür da, auf der Benutzerseite verwendet zu werden, nicht für Glückwünsche. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:47, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Bis jetzt waren 'Glückwunschsbilder' immer noch erlaubt. Wie dem auch sei, dann binde ich das Bild eben in meine Benutzerseite ein. Und überhaupt sind auch Diskussionen Benutzerseiten. Das Wort Benutzerseite ist ein Kompositum und bedeutet so viel wie Seite des Benutzers, oder auch Seite, die dem Benutzer gehört. MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 19:25, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Die Diskussion gehört jedoch nicht zur Benutzerseite, ganz einfach. Die Diskussionsseite ist dafür da, um Kontakt mit dem Benutzer aufzunehmen, während die Benutzerseite dazu dient, sich zu präsentieren. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 19:28, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::::Wieso müsst ihr das alle auf meiner Disku ausdiskutieren? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:29, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bild in Signatur Ist es wirklich nötig, extra ein neues Bild hochzuladen, wenn es schon dieses Bild gibt, welches schon vorhanden ist, und im Prinzip dasselbe zeigt? Pandora Diskussion 21:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Dmk haats mir empfohlen, und irgendwie sieht meins besser aus. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:22, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Alles Gute! Bild:Happy.gif Juno 15:09, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Krass, wieviele Leute zu dieser Zeit Geburtstag haben. Auch von mir Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, viel Erfolg im Leben, bla bla bla und auf ne gute Zusammenarbeit bei Kit und was-sonst-noch-so-ansteht Bild:--).gif .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:11, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Hi Nahdar. Auch von mir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag!Darth Hate 15:16, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Hey Nahdar. Alles gute zum Geburtstag Bild:Trinken.gif (Hervorragend der Hinweis im Chat :-)) Yoga-Wan Kenobi '''Diskussion 17:33, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Alles Gute Nahdar.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:04, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kit Hey... Bitte schau mal auf die Diskussionsseite von Kit. Hab da ein paar Punkte aufgezählt, die wir noch ändern müssten. bin gerade den Artikel nochmal durchgegangen und hab Kleinigkeiten gemacht... .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 22:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Korrektur Oh Mann! Danke Nahdar. Ich bin auch echt verpeilt^^ Wollte nämlich unbedingt einen Meilenstein hinbekommen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:41, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lumiya Ich war grad dabei Wächter der Macht zu lesen und bin grad bei Teil 2 mit dem anfang von ihr. Ich werd mich in Zukuft mal ranschmeißen. The Bounty Hunter 21:17, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ja und? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:23, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Hochzeit von Anakin Skywalker und Padmè Amidala Bin grad dabei den neuen Artikel zu verfassen kannste später nochmal drüberschauen. Bin da meist voll verpeilt.The Bounty Hunter 12:51, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Sektoren und der ''Essential Atlas Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, da ich es nun schon öfters bei dir erlebt habe und auch eben bei Shaum Hii‎ wieder gesehen habe, dass The Essential Atlas als Quellenangabe nicht ausreicht, wenn du bei einem Planeten einen Sektor einträgst, welchen du aus The Essential Atlas Online Companion entnommen hast. Das sind zwei unterschiedliche Quellen und ich bitte dich beide, wenn sie verwendet wurden, einzutragen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 02:12, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Okay, ich hab den ja nicht, und sehe dann immer nur ins EA-projekt. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:35, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Willkommensgruß Vielen Dank für deinen freundlichen Willkommensgruß! Stief Houer 13:33, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Bitte. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:56, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) Meine Benutzerseite Nahdar du bist ein genie Lord Anakin 15:31, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich weiß. :P – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:56, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) Pre Vizsla Hallo Nahdar, ich habe entschieden, mich an der Bearbeitung des Artikels Pre Vizsla doch nicht zu beteiligen. Ich habe in nächster Zeit andere Projekte ins Auge gefasst und bin eigentlich nicht richtig motiviert, mich für diesen Artikel einzusetzen. Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du ihn auch ohne mich hochziehen kannst link= Gruß – Andro Disku 17:40, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Okay. Ich frag mal Lord Tiin. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:43, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) Skytop-Station Hallo. Ich hab mal eben meine Disku durch geguckt und bin dann auf die Skytop-Station-Mission gekommen^^. Ich wollt nur sagen - Respekt! Und das in zwei Tagen! Meine Glückwünsche. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:21, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) Artikel Deine Artikel sind in der Regel ganz schön kurz und ich habe mir mal im Vergleich dazu die Wookieepedia-Artikel angeschaut. Wie es aussieht, scheinst du wirklich nur das Nötigste zu schreiben und in dieser Form gehören die Artikel eigentlich gelöscht. Daher würde ich dich bitten, mal ein bisschen mehr als einen Satz zusammen zu bauen. Jaina 20:55, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Bitte achte darauf, dass deine Artikel zumindest annähernd vollständig sind. In letzter Zeit mussten viele deiner Artikel gelöscht werden, da sie das Thema nicht ausreichend umfassten, insbesondere kamen sie oft noch in deutlich mehr Quellen vor, als du verwendet hat. Es empfielt sich, sich vorher zu informiern, wo sich überall noch Infosn zu einem Thema finden lassen, z.B. anhand der Quellenangaben in der Wookieepedia, um so unnötige Arbeit, die dann wieder gelöscht wird, zu vermeiden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:09, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Auch ich würde dich darum bitten, nicht alle Artikel immer so extrem knapp zu verfassen. Ein Beispiel ist der Artikel Vagabond Trader. Den habe ich mal eben um das vierfache vergrößert, und vorher konnte man auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge erkennen. Wenn man nur schreibt, dass der Frachter auf Dellalt gestohlen wurde und dann von der Drunk Dancer an Bord genommen wurde, versteht jeder, der das Buch nicht gut kennt, nicht, weshalb die Trader überhaupt zur Dancer geflogen ist etc. Daher versuch doch ab und zu mal ein bisschen ausführlicher zu werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:15, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ich werd versuchen, das zu beachten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:56, 1. Mär. 2010 (CET) Wave Ich weis nicht ob dus warst, falls nicht dann lösch dies einfach wieder. Jedenalls hatte irgendjemand Probleme mit dem Hochladen der Bilder in Google-Wave und ich hab mit ihm im Chat darüber gesprochen. Bei mir hat es so funktioniert: # Log dich ein und geh sicherheitshalber noch auf den Haken "angemelden bleiben". # Geh auf google.de und geh oben-rechts auf Einstellungen; Google-Kontoeinstellunungen. # Steht dort dann "Sie haben noch kein öffentliches Profil". Ein Teil davon ist ein Hyperlink. Drück drauf. # Eine neue Seite erscheint, auf der über dem Foto ein Link "Foto hochladen" ist. Hier hats bei mir geklappt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:06, 26. Feb. 2010 (CET) Keks Kraat Was ist falsch an meinem Artikel zu Kraat? Wieso willst du die sofortige Löschung? Ich hab die Informationen die direkt aus KotoR bezogen. Gruß Darth Grave 22:19, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Dann gib diese Quelle bitte auch im Artikel an. Artikel ohne Quellenangabe müssen gelöscht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:20, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Jo, tut mir Leid is mir dann auch aufgefallen. Passiert nie wieder *peinilich* Kann er jetzt stehenbleiben, habe sie ja eingefügt Gruß Darth Grave 22:33, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ich persönlich denke, dass kann man jetzt so lassen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:36, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) Änderung Nahdar ich bin wirklich der verbannte ich kann mich nur zurzeit nicht anmelden hängt mit meinem PC zusammen lass die änderung bitte so Danke 94.134.20.88 15:43, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Geh auf Spezial:Anmelden und schreib deinen Namen rein und dein Passwort. Das geht immer. Und außerdem schreiben keine IPs an Benutzerseiten rum, auch wenn sie sagen, dass sie der Benutzer sind. Soll ich mich mal abmelden, deine Benutzerseite leeren und sageen, dass du nicht wiederkommst? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:46, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::ich DARF mich hier auf arbeit nicht anmelden möchte aber was ändern also bitte lass mich dass ändern es ist kein vandalissmus und trägt zur umgestalltung meiner seite bei DANKE 94.134.20.88 15:50, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dann sprich mit deinem Arbeitgeber. Das sind halt Regeln. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:51, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::ja aber ich bitte dich lass die änderung so ich melde mich in einer stunde zu hause an und ändere es nochmal unter meinem namen BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE 94.134.20.88 15:53, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Tut mir Leid das muss so bleiben. Aber du kannst meine Änderung ja rückgängig machen, wenn du zuhause bist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:55, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::ja gute idee is auch ne lösung soweit denke ich immer nicht 94.134.20.88 15:56, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Episode 1 Warum hast du meine änderung an Episode 1 rückgängig gemacht? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 21:57, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET)